


【翻译】Practice/练习 (by astolat)

by LancerCu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Road Trip, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancerCu/pseuds/LancerCu
Summary: Steve从未问过Sam为何要跟来，如果他问了，Sam会回答，和Steve一起行动，就是单纯地让人感到轻松。





	【翻译】Practice/练习 (by astolat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469398) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

> A translation of [_Practice_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469398) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat).

这个破破烂烂的汽车旅馆大概是第十家还是第十二家，两人出来太久，Sam也数不清了。他们花了10美元从最近的二手店里弄来一台录像机，又用40美元从电器商店搞来组装用的电线[i]。Steve把那盒长了灰的录像带推进去，溅在标签上的血迹还没褪干净。

Sam的指甲盖底下，手指关节处的沟壑里还有更多这样干涸的血迹。Sam背疼，正在冰敷的下颌也疼，每到这种时候，他都会痛苦地意识到，自己只是个没打过超级血清的普通人。然而，当Steve关闭录像重重坐下，伴随着床吱呀一声，Sam还是知道两人之中谁疼得更厉害，那个人不是自己。

“你知道那一定很惨烈，”他低声说。

Steve面无表情，神色沉重，几滴泪水顺着脸颊和下巴滴落，他的目光没有聚焦在屋内任何东西上，自始至终只听他“嗯”了一声，声音很闷。

没过多久，Sam起身从Steve手里拿走遥控器。他关上蓝屏的显示器，取出录像带，血指印下是整齐的印刷小字：_ 重置操作 53a（冬日战士计划）_。九头蛇过往的行动留下了数不清的罪证，这份从某个不起眼的基地下挖出来的录像，不过是的冰山一角。

Sam穿过房间关上灯，摸黑回到Steve身边，把他推到床上。Steve顺着力道躺下，在Sam身边像蜗牛一样紧紧蜷缩起来。Sam爬到他背后，一只手放在Steve手臂上，用力握住却没把人弄疼：我在这。Sam另一只手夹在两人中间，弄得肩膀隐隐作痛，他也懒得去管，就这么睡了。

早上Sam醒来，Steve已经冲完澡了，他坐在床边，双手交叠放在膝上，眼睛盯着手。阳关从遮光窗帘边沿漏进来。Sam撑起手肘，看着Steve，让后者感受自己的凝视，他知道Steve有话要说。

没过多久，Steve就开口：“我忍不住想，他绝对想不到我会抛下他。他大概直到最后关头都在等我出现，直到他们拿那个东西——”

Steve说不下去。

“当时你以为他死了，对吗？” Sam问。

“是的，”Steve答到，“他掉下去不可能活下来，” 他吞了吞口水，“但问题就是，在Bucky看来，他总还是有活下来的机会。因为活下来了，所以他会一直等我。”

话音刚落，Steve就崩溃了，他攥紧拳头，砸在眼睛上，咬紧牙关，没有啜泣，只是偶尔发出破碎的呼吸声。

Sam没出说那句话，哪怕他知道自己应该说：_不是你的错，你无能为力。_是的，就这么回事，Sam早就懂了，Steve也懂。那句话并不是安慰，那句话就是_问题_所在：这是一个你眼睁睁看着队友像伊卡洛斯[ii]一样冒着浓烟盘旋坠落，而你他妈的除了继续飞什么都干不了的世界。

Steve的呼吸平稳下来，他的背像是被难以承受的重量压弯。Sam探过身去，抬手放在他肩上，说了唯一能说的话：“他还在等着，兄弟，我们动身吧。”

Steve挺直背，点头，起身。

#

Sam最近在尽量避免自欺欺人。当你冲向战场时，会跟自己撒谎：你能挺过去，你将凯旋而归。如果你冲向战场的方式是吊在翅膀上纵身一跃，那么谎言的剂量得加倍。Sam一度觉得这也没什么不好，可是到后来他才发现，谎言有一就有二，越骗自己越顺口： _一切都会顺利， 我们输不了， 我们战无不胜。_

好吧，他并非战无不胜，其他人也不是，这个国家不是，甚至连这颗星球都不是战无不胜。他曾经与许多经历过纽约大战的士兵交谈，那句谎言已然支离破碎，而士兵们却泥足深陷。Sam也有很长一段时间陷在里面，直到他最终说服自己放手，任由谎言坠落。

Sam之前观察Steve得出过一个结论，那就是这人早在入伍前就吃过那句谎言的亏了，他未曾因此退缩过半分，然而内心深处却是明白的：人不可能总是赢，Steve知道，人有时候最多只能决定怎么输，是摔得不痛不痒还是嗑得头破血流。Steve选择头破血流，每次如此，从来如此。

Steve没问过Sam为什么要跟来，但如果他问了，Sam会告诉他原因。如果有人陪着，头破血流也就没那么难了。跟着Steve，你知道他必然会做出那个选择。追随Steve等于一开始就做好了头破血流的准备，事到临头也没得反悔，不然你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，不如死了痛快。

所以如果Steve问起来，Sam会告诉他，和他一起行动，就是单纯地让人感到轻松。艰难的抉择都做完了，只管放手去干就行，这让生活更容易一些。Sam想要当好人，但他不是块殉道者的料。在退伍军人事务处兢兢业业，努力打赢每一场小仗[iii]，早晨和闹钟搏斗，晚上和网络抗争，这些努力，跟他现在的所作所为相比毫不逊色，甚至更有价值。但是在Sam看来，他现在这股斗志还能燃烧六年——没准能有八年——他也许还会享受这个过程。直到忙完，另一份工作都还会在那里。

#

行动三个月以来，他们把能捕捉到蛛丝马迹的九头蛇据点全部付之一炬。那天晚上两人把手头所有的东西摊在旅馆的床上，这里有他们搜罗来的全部情报。两人坐在另一张床上，看向凌乱的资料。

最终，Steve向前探身，手肘撑着膝盖，揉了把脸，“至少他没有回九头蛇。”

“是的。”Sam答到，他没再继续说下去。现在的问题是，唯一了解Bucky行踪的人就是Bucky自己，但他没有透露风声的打算。

Steve叹气。Sam起身，从冰箱里拿出两瓶半冰的啤酒，他今天补充牛奶的时候捎上了一打，一共六瓶。他递给Steve一瓶，后者拿拇指顶开瓶盖，灌了一大口，Sam捣鼓了一会儿开瓶器，然后坐回Steve身边。“现在怎么办？”

“我不知道，”Steve说，“也许该联系Hill，这些东西总得找人看看。” 他朝那些情报摆摆手，“无论怎样，这样的据点太多，随随便便就叫我们扫出来大半。”

Sam点头，“是九头蛇抛出来的弃子，” 他们碰上的不是精锐部队，武器也不是最新配置。

“嗯，”Steve说，他又叹了一口气。

Sam没有催促他。两人心知真正的问题是什么：是继续追踪Bucky，还是调转方向开始追查真正的九头蛇，哪怕他们现在已经明白，顺着蛇洞是找不到Bucky的。问题的答案很简单，然而Steve面临的抉择却没有轻松哪怕一星半点—— 他们挖出来的九头蛇基地通通都是三流货色，两人却一直对这个疑点避而不谈，个中缘由不言而喻。

好吧，他可以再拖久一点。Steve喝完啤酒，放下酒瓶。“行吧，”Sam说，“既然你没有别的好点子，不如这样，我们收拾好东西出门，晚饭吃牛排，再好好睡一觉。”

Steve抬头看他，嘴角努力往上扯，“听起来不错，然后呢？”

“今朝有酒今朝醉吧，一天的难处一天当就够了[iv]，我的朋友，”Sam说，“来吧。”

#

当然，Sam发出邀请的时候并不清楚自己在干什么。“老兄，我就不该带你出来，”他们从餐馆出来的时候Sam说到，“那么好的一块肋眼肉，你让他们对这块肉的所作所为算得上_犯罪_了。”

“你要是见过十个人因为吃了不新鲜的肉而吐上一周，可能也会开始点十成熟的牛排，”Steve说。

“又没让你在战壕里生嚼一碗鞑靼[v]牛肉，”Sam说，“但正因如此，回国后更要按照上帝意嘱的方式享受牛排了。”

“你说‘在战壕里’是什么意思？ 我说的是1936年布鲁克林的事，”Steve笑里憋着坏。

“该死的，”Sam摇头，“天佑食品安全局[vi]。”

Sam认识不少彬彬有礼的老派男孩，大多数时候他甚至察觉不到Steve有什么不同。然而像刚刚那种事会时不时地提醒他：Steve是另外一个世界的人，他在这里过得不错，但这里不是他的家。

回旅馆的路上，Steve一直把手插在兜里，盯着车窗外，Sam猜Steve也意识到了自己的格格不入。他继续开车，没有强迫Steve谈谈。车开进停车坪，他们下车，Steve却在房门口犹豫起来，Sam停下来回头，扬起眉毛。

Steve说：“你知道，有时候——我意识到世界已经不一样了。有些东西现在和过去的含义不一样了。”

Sam点头，等他继续说。

“另一桌的那几位女性，”Steve说。Sam得想想：他们身后那一桌有四位女性，微笑着朝他们看过来；这种事偶有发生。”

“她们中有两个——”Steve说到，片刻之后Sam听懂了，他回想了一下：那两个姑娘看他们的方式，_不是那种眼神_；她们挨得更近，互相坐在对方的私密空间内。”

“所以呢？” Sam问，他完全没料到Steve会在意这些；Steve光是会注意到她们就很奇怪了。

“不是说我不懂，”Steve说, “我只是没绕过弯来，现如今那种——那种邀请的含义也不一样了。”

他脸颊有些发红，Sam听懂了。他花了五秒的时间大吃一惊，然后肩膀靠在门框上，双手抱臂，对着Steve笑得像只柴郡猫一样，嘴角都快咧到耳边了，“那你也许该试着邀请看看。”

Steve也开始回以微笑，“好吧，我不知道，我不想让你不自在，” 他手还插在兜里，但是重心微微压到后脚跟上，肩膀放松，身体舒展。Sam觉得自己先后经历了惊讶和“_该死的，好啊_”两个状态，最后直奔“_该死的，马上_”！

“给我滚进来，Rogers，”Sam边说边朝房里比划。也许他声音显得有些迫不及待，因为Steve也收敛起笑意，后者刚进屋，门都没来得及关，两人就吻作一团。

他们倒在进门第一张床上，弹簧床呻吟一声以示抗议，Sam脱掉上衣，拉开Steve的裤链，手伸进去。他们就这样保持了一会儿，感觉美妙而又纯粹，Steve在Sam身下微微发颤，扣在后者肩膀上的手有些太用力了，他在喘息，胯部随着Sam的撸动向上拱，前额满是汗水。“等一下，”他终于开口，上气不接下气，这还是Sam头回见，“等一下，”Steve坐起来，掀起上衣从头顶脱掉。

两人一路往下脱，靴子衣服散落在地上，Sam在包里翻找避孕套和润滑剂。Steve看过来，眉头有些纠结。

“别担心，”Sam说，“交给我。”

“行吧，”Steve说，躺下来等着，相信Sam。

Steve舒展身体的样子很美，他在Sam的手指下喘息、绷紧、放松的样子也都很美。Sam觉得进入不会是什么难题，但还是花了些时间让Steve适应这种感觉，让他的大脑把这种感觉转化为性欲，Sam继续撸了几把Steve的阴茎，好让他进入状态。Steve的阴茎也很美，硕大的一根，没有割包皮，当Sam的手将他环绕时，Steve呻吟出声。“准备好了？” Sam问。

“嗯，”他声音发紧。

“好，侧过身去，”Sam边说边慢慢进入，节奏缓慢悠长。Steve没发出很多声响，他呼吸平稳，间或夹杂了几声低吟和吸气声。Sam进来的时候，Steve阖上眼皮，前额微微皱起纹路，他神情专注，但是没有因为疼痛而绷紧。很好。Sam抓住他的臀，把腿塞进Steve身下，一口气冲到底。

Steve猛地呛出一口气，咳嗽几声，夹杂着笑意。“哦，你就这么来？”他说，声音有那么点飘。

Sam笑了，拿鼻子往Steve耳朵后面拱，吻落在脖子上，“想要我温柔点就跟我说。”

“不，我挺好的，”Steve说，Sam朝要命的地方狠狠顶了一下，Steve又开始喘了，“喔，你！”

“棒极了，这就是我想要的，”Sam说。

“闭嘴，”Steve喘不上气。

他们最终用了后背位，这样可以干得更狠，Steve在Sam身下随着他快速摆动，喉咙里被撞出一连串的喘息声。Sam自己也开始喘起来。“呃——”Sam慢慢地一插到底，Steve包裹着他，又紧又热，Sam翻过手掌，掌心沿着对方肌肉结实的大腿上那条甜蜜的弧线摩挲，Sam的臀像是大理石雕，他靠着Steve的后背，手顺着骨盆的曲线，一路往前绕，然后握住了Steve的阴茎。

“Yes，”Steve说，“Yes, oh, _Yes_，”他就在那，直击要害，Sam把他干进床里，一路逼到高潮的尽头，Steve猛地抽气，伴随着Sam温柔的抽插。

Steve呼出一口气，身体摊平，放松地瘫软下来，Sam笑着把人拉入怀里，看他有些错愕地哼起来，身体塌下去，大腿叉开分别跨在Sam双腿外侧，他的重量带着他自己下沉。

“棒极了，”Sam低喃，“就像这样，就像这样，甜心。” Steve头向后仰，闭上眼睛，伸手去够Sam的后脑勺。Sam给了他一个缓慢而又甜蜜的吻，嘴唇逡巡过他的脖颈和下颌，顶动胯部，Steve还在他怀里发抖，这感觉很美妙。就像这样。

他们从已经搞得一团糟的床上滚到另一张床上，大汗淋漓黏黏糊糊的也满不在乎。Steve瘫软得像是被抽走了骨头，挤进Sam怀里，头靠在他肩膀上。“你抱起来也太热了，” Sam的手指梳过Steve的头发，嘴上这么抱怨，他也没有把人推开。Steve只是睡眼惺忪地咧开嘴，吻在Sam的锁骨上。

两人在高潮的余韵中放缓呼吸。Sam感到整个身体沉重而又餍足，就是那种介于半睡半醒之间、手脚懒得动弹头脑却异常清醒的状态，窗口吹来一阵春夜的微风。Steve在他身边放松下来，有些更深层次的东西也松动了。

他们沉默了一阵。Steve最终长吁一口气，“第三个基地的研究员，”他说，“躲在桌子底下那个。”

“嗯，”Sam说，“我们移交给FBI那个。”

“他的研究，我们突入之前他销毁的那些文件，”Steve说，“那些东西里有真材实料。我猜他当时正和九头蛇其他技术人员讨论研究内容，" 他的嘴角扭曲起来，“这个人正在努力往上爬。”

“有道理，”Sam说。

“我们最好审审他，”Steve说。

“行，”尽管早有预感，Sam还是免不了为Steve感到难过，他知道Steve说出这些话的时候几乎是在剜心泣血。

他们一起安静地躺了一会儿，Sam轻缓地在Steve背后画圈，看着过路车辆透过百叶窗在天花板上投下移动的影子。他说：“你知道，很多时候，那些受过极大创伤的人——他们还有些不知所措，得先找个黑乎乎的洞躲起来，自行舔舐伤口。这不意味着他们再也爬不出来了，” 他停下来，柔声继续，“他知道你在找他。”

Steve朝他微微点头。

“你和他曾经？” Sam问到，不过他确信自己已经知晓答案了。

“没有，”Steve说，“我说过，这些事以前含义不一样，而且——”Steve停下来，最后他说：“重点是，Bucky是唯一一个不同情我的人，曾经，或者，这么说也不对。我的意思是，我生了病他同情我，我挨了揍他同情我。但他没有因为我就是我而表示同情。他从来没有看过来，然后想着：_那个可怜虫_。

“如果我问他，而他说不，我知道他绝对不会生气。但是，也许我会从他脸上看到同情，哪怕只有一秒钟的时间。” 一旦这么想，我发现无论他怎么反应，我都会觉得他在可怜我。” 他微微耸肩，“所以我怎么能去问他，万一被他拒绝，我不知道自己受不受得了。”

Sam垂下视线，Steve还安静地躺在他身边，但眉头皱起，嘴角绷紧，仿佛物是人非无处可去。直觉告诉Sam，Steve最好发泄出来，但是这人钻了牛角尖，把一切都闷在心里，除非现在就让他分心。“所以你就这么躺在这里，想着，嘿，如果我当时有种亲他几次——”，

“不，我——”Steve顿了一下，然后郁郁地说，“也许吧。”

“好吧，Rogers，我很遗憾地跟你说——”Sam小声且友好地说到，摆出他的律师Troi那种语气。

Steve过了好一阵才反应过来，他单手撑起身子，感到恼火，“你说什么？”

Sam抬起手，“兄弟，你看，也许你只是有点缺乏练习——”

“缺乏——！” Steve怒目而视，他被噎到无语的样子让Sam绷不住自己的扑克脸。他开始笑，Steve推倒Sam，欺身压上去。

“那我猜我最好开始练习，”Steve几乎是用吼的，目光重新有神起来，他探身去拿避孕套，Sam自己咧嘴一笑，躺回枕头上。好吧，偶尔礼尚往来一下也不错。

#

第二轮结束之后，Steve甚至顺利地来了个口活，他几乎是在不遗余力地卖弄技巧。“缺乏练习，”他咕哝了一句，声音里藏着困顿的火气。

“你会进步的，”Sam拍拍他的肩膀，Steve只能朝他竖中指，连眼皮都抬不起来。三十秒之后他的呼吸就平缓下去。Sam也很快被睡意席卷，但他忍不住对着Steve的睡颜微笑，伸手拿拇指蹭他的脸颊，动作温柔，若即若离。Steve没睁开眼，但是他的嘴角微微上扬，像是在发出邀请。

也许未来哪天他只能输得头破血流，但至少今晚，Sam打了两场好仗，还赢了其中一场。他心满意足，翻身入睡——趴着睡，因为，该死的！

译者注 Translator's Notes： 

[i] 原文中二手店和电器商店分别是Goodwill和Best Buy

[ii] 伊卡洛斯（Icarus）：希腊神话人物，用蜡铸造翅膀飞上天空，结果因为飞得太高，翅膀被太阳晒化，坠落身亡。

[iii] 原文化用自Louis L’Amour的名言：Victory is won not in miles but in inches (取得胜利的计量单位不是英里而是英寸)，也就是不积跬步无以至千里的意思。

[iv] 原文Sufficient unto the day来自King James版《圣经》马太福音6章34节：Take therefore no thought for the morrow: for the morrow shall take thought for the things of itself. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof. (所以，不要为明天忧虑，因为明天自有明天的忧虑；一天的难处一天当就够了)。学界主流的解读有二。乐观的解读为：抓住当下，及时行乐。悲观的解读为：人每日都苦难深重，难以背负，如何还分得出心思去为明日担忧。

[v] 鞑靼肉（tartare）：一道餐前菜，以生肉排佐以调料和蛋黄食用，常选用生牛肉或鱼肉作为材料。

[vi] 原文FDA官方全称为食品药品监督管理局，放在口语对话中过于拗口，遂改为食品安全局。


End file.
